The Infinite War
'The Infinite War '''was a seemingly endless war between the Rüstov and any beings from the planets they sought to conquer since an unknown time until 2012. Before the War The Greed of the Rüstov Without much information, the Rüstov have let on that they've been in war for millennia. When it started is unknown, but their form of attacks have remained the same and are learned through the Theater of War, as they call it. The Theater of War After consuming much of their own planet, the Rüstov developed ways to leave it and hunt down another to feed themselves. Upon finding their first planet, they learned tactics in war. It started their history as a violent race of beings that depended on the energy of the inhabitants of a planet and the planet itself. According to Rüstovian history, the parasites would infiltrate the government(s) of a planet, learning the weaknesses and a way to pass through any defenses before letting themselves known. Followed by that, the Rüstov would then turn the people against each other, weakening the planet further from being able to protect themselves. Once they were sure the planet as a whole was too weak to defend itself, it would invade, using the inhabitants as their new hosts and claim the planet as part of their empire. Any beings they did not use for hosts would become a slave that eventually would become a host a time, or die if they resisted. The War Conquering Valor Years prior to discovering Earth, the Rüstov discovered Valor. The planet held advanced beings of metallic skin whose men could fly and fire plasma from their hands while the woman had the ability to shape-shift. Like times before, they infiltrated, but discovered that the planet was heavily protected. In order to weaken the planet, parasites sent a false distress signal from a Valorian colony far from the home planet. Among those that went to help was Prime, one of the most prominent military leaders among Valorians. With the best of Valor away, the Rüstov went to work by turning the people, and soon after, invading. Following a devastating defeat to the parasites, the Rüstov enjoyed the planet and easily fought back when the military returned to find that the Valorian colony was already destroyed. Meanwhile, in some of the Rüstov body farms, a Valorian woman with a young child, Allegra, led a resistance for some of the Valorians and other prisoners to escape. Allegra's mother was unable to escape, dying to protect her daughter and the people who couldn't fight. They were able to escape but had to keep little to no contact to avoid detection from the Rüstov. The parasites, however, didn't give it much importance, having quickly drained Valor from energy, and quickly searched for another planet, sending out a spyware virus to detect a new host planet. No sooner, Earth was discovered when the virus infected Silico, then Circleman of Machina, unbeknownst to him or anyone else. The Rüstov quickly sent out a fleet for the Imagine Nation, and the resistance of Valor, wishing the save others where they couldn't for their own planet, followed the parasites to help the Rüstov's new target. First Rüstov Invasion Having infiltrated through Silico, the Rüstov took advantage of using him to discover the defenses of the secret country and the planet as a whole. Having weakened the planet, the Rüstov quickly invaded, this time joined by their prince, Khalix. Surprised at the sudden and ease attack of the parasites, a young Jonas Smart discovers Silico, thus the Rüstov managing to weaken the Imagine Nation further. Throughout the fighting, a new combatant appears, this being Revile. Neither side knew where he came from nor for what, but Revile's appearance was that of a Rüstov, and he fought against the Imagine Nation. Being it the case, the secret country saw him as an enemy while the Rüstov cheered him on, though no one knew he had a plan to end it all. Battle of Empire City The arrival of Revile started the final battle of the first invasion in the capital of the Imagine Nation. No matter how many times the supers and leaders of the Imagine Nation attacked, Revile wouldn't die, regenerating over and over, even sometimes adding new weapons while he rebuilt himself to attack more severely once he was completed. Though no one new, Revile was looking for a baby, who'd been lost amidst the chaos of the invasion and unbeknownst to everyone except him, the baby had been infected by Khalix. Legend and Stendeval, the strongest heroes of the country, discovered the baby and realized that Revile was after him, much to their confusion. After much fighting, Revile finally stopped, but only for this Circlemen, revealing himself as the future self of the baby, who would be known to them at some point as Jack Blank. He'd come back from the future to kill himself in order to prevent the absolute downfall of Earth and all other planets that would follow. The Legendary Sacrifice Learning of this, Legend and Stendeval kept refusing to hand baby Jack over to Revile. Seeing this, the Rüstov supersoldier resumed fighting against them, not wanting to allow for the future he came from to come true. Without many options, Legend sent Stendeval to take Jack away and to keep him safe. Though hesitating, Stendeval flees with the baby while Legend faced Revile. The Rüstov supersoldier realized what was happening and activated a self-destruct bomb to destroy the entire city while the baby was still around. Trying to save both Jack and Empire City, Legend flew Revile into the Warp Core of the Rüstov mothership, destroying the ship and, briefly, Revile. The destruction of the mothership forced most of the Rüstov to escape the planet, and while it granted victory for the Imagine Nation, it led to the loss of their greatest hero. The First Defeat The Lost Prince Following their first defeat, the Rüstov lost contact and location of Khalix, much to the Magus' distress. Unable to find them and furious for losing to the Imagine Nation, the Rüstov moved on and located to another planet, the home of the Calculans. Like planets prior to Earth, they were able to conquer the planet, however, forcing the Calculans to flee and find another planet as they formed some plan to fight the parasites and take back their home planet. All in the meanwhile, one of the many Rüstov Left-Behinds by the name of Glave, a Rüstov spy, had stayed on Earth to find Khalix and return to the Magus as a hero. While the Imagine Nation wasn't aware, Revile was able to reform once again twelve years after the invasion, and no sooner had detected Jack's powers. Some days after, upon Jack's arrival to the floating island, the Left-Behinds detected Khalix's signal, locating Jack as well, and did everything they could to capture him and take him to Rüst. Melee at Mount Nevertop In 2011, Glave, who'd taken the identity of a Secreteer of the name Obscuro, had also located Khalix in Jack, and was working to capture him too. In the process, who was working to expand the spyware virus across the globe to weaken not just the floating island, but the entire planet, allowing for a second invasion to happen. Racing against time, Glave watched as Jack and many others tried to stop the invasion in five days' time. Finally discovering the cure against the virus, Jack tracked and found Glave with Hypnova's help, finding him at Mount Nevertop with the SmarterNet, which was launching the virus one day ahead of time. A battle started between them, Hypnova fighting Glave while Jack rushed to stop the virus from spreading, communicating with his friends to bring the cure and prototype with the cure to the mountain to stop the spyware virus. Rüstov Left-Behinds against School of Thought students, Jack and his friends earned a victory and stopped the spyware virus, saving the Imagine Nation and Earth. Following the battle, the Inner Circle came to congratulate those involved. No sooner, Jack revealed his own connection with Revile. Before an official decision is made about this, Glave reveals to still be alive after the battle, knocking everyone out. With everyone indisposed, Glave was able to capture Jack and take him to Rüst. Renewal and Ending The Return of the Prince For a year, Jack was sedated to an extent he had no memories of what happened. This allowed for the infection to start, and Khalix to control this body. The Rüstov, at this point, wanting to recreate Revile through Khalix, also experimented on both the prince and boy to make the supersoldier, and put Jack through the Theater of War to learn about the history of the Rüstov and war tactics. Though still far from being completely infected, the Magus planned a full attack on the Imagine Nation to end the war once and for all. To do so, they faked distress signals sent by Jack to his friends. Seeing this, those closest to him who wished to save him went to his rescue without realizing this was a trap, and the restart of the war. Second Rüstov Invasion With Jack "rescued" and back on Earth, the Imagine Nation was easily torn between killing him and accepting his help. However, during their fighting, they were easily surprised into an attack, the Rüstov starting the second invasion and the country defenseless as well as unprepared. In the night of the first day of the invasion, the Rüstov had recaptured Jack, taken Blue, Zhi, Stendeval, and Solomon Roka, and infected Allegra. So close to the Magus, the emperor was able to help Khalix in advance his infection of Jack. Though taunting, the Magus decides to take Stendeval as his new host while Glave took Roka. Using this chance, Stendeval used his powers to both fight the Magus and help Jack escape. Successful Jack escapes to regroup with his allies, though Stendeval stays behind, ultimately taken over by the Magus himself. Battle at the Armageddon With little allies and time, Jack decides to surrender to Smart, seemingly. Jack takes this to his advantage so that Smart may create a nullifier to stop the infection of Khalix. Though it seems it doesn't work, Jack allows the infection to take over while keeping his control of his body. Trying to change the tide of the war, Jack rescues Revile and convinces him to side with the Imagine Nation. Together, they save the first group of war prisoners from the Rüstov, including Blue and Zhi, and return to Empire City to rally the country into fighting against the Rüstov. Knowing he only has one hour to end the war before Khalix takes over him, Jack taunts the Magus and leads the super heroes and villains into a final fight against the parasites. With his closest friends and allies, Jack leads them to the ''Armageddon, the true Rüstov mothership and where the Magus is. As they fight their way to the throne room, Jack ends up facing the Magus on his own. Close to defeat, however, Revile intervenes in the fight, sacrificing himself for Jack. At that moment, the boy discovers the connection between parasite and host, able to save all the infected and force the Magus to surrender Stendeval's body. Upon the death of the Magus, the war finally ended, leaving Khalix as the only Rüstov alive. Appearances * The Accidental Hero * The Secret War * The End of Infinity Category:War/Conflict Category:Events